the friend i forgot
by slycooperfangirl4
Summary: in this story is a girl named turin. she then finds riku and tries to protect him from larxen.


Okay 2 story of kingdom hearts enjoy

* * *

Riku awoke to the sound of thunder and lightning "well I guess I better bring my coat " Riku said hopping out of bed, he then got on the boat and paddled to the island, he then noticed a something in the water "what is that ….. Wait" Riku said running over. He soon got closer to the water to see the form of a girl with brown hair and a blue dress on "were did se come from?…..I better get her under cover " Riku said lifting her up and carrying her towards the shed. He then put her down "hey! Wake up!" he shouted, she then slowly opened her eyes "Riku…… I finally found you" she said smiling, she then hugged him, Riku didn't understand why he was being hugged, "I….I…im sorry its just…. I've been looking for you for months Riku" she said looking at the ground "how do you know my name?" Riku asked "oh…so…..Larxene was right….you really don't remember me" she said looking at the door "remember you….first tell me your name" riku asked confused "im Turin……an old friend of yours" Turin said smiling "well come on lets get you a blue coat to match your blue bandana and dress" Riku smirked "lets" she said getting up, she then ran out the door "hey wait up!" Riku yelled "ahhh!!" she yelled getting hit by a ball that wasn't aiming for her she then got flung backwards by the force and hitting a tree "whoa im so sorry, are you alright?" a boy asked helping her up "Sora…..its you..but…..you probably don't remember me ether " she said getting up, then Riku came running out "tu- well I see you met Sora" he said stopping "I already knew him ….wait weres Kairi?" she asked "how did you know about Kairi?" Sora asked "because we used to be friends but……never mind I wont tell you" she said looking at the ocean "Larxene was right about every thing……I should have known" Turin said with a tear dripping down her face "you know Larxene?" Sora asked "yes I do, she's the one that took me away from here" she said closing her eyes with more tears running down her face "well….don't cry your safe here" Sora said trying to cheer her up "I know" she said right before running away towards the paopu fruit tree "how does she know the island so well?" Riku asked "I don't know but she sure likes running" Sora said running after her, Riku just followed, they then found her sitting on the top of the tree, then the ran stopped to show a beautiful sunrise "hey get down from there you'll fall!!" Riku shouted, Turin looked at them, she then stood up and started to walk on mid air, she then sat on it "how do you do that?" Sora asked "watch this" she said getting up she then touched part of the sky reaching really far up, she pulled down a piece of cloud and blew in her hands, the cloud then turned gold ,and then she molded the cloud for a bit until the cloud was in the shape of a paopu fruit, and then she put it next to her heart, they watched in awe as it glowed and turned in to a real paopu fruit "here" she said tossing it to Riku "that was…..amazing.. How did you do that" Riku asked "light magic" she said walking down from the air as if they were stairs "hey I have an idea….come on!" she said running towards the cave "you don't think?" Sora said "that she's going to the cave, I have a feeling she is" Riku said running after her, when they got there they heard her in side running "hey wait up" Sora yelled running with a smile

With Turin

She looked up to see what she had left when she was taken away by Larxene "there it is" she said picking up a pebble, she then threw the pebble up which fell into a bucket which came down with a thud "just the way I left it" she said putting her foot in the bucket, she then dropped a rock at the ground which hit a lever that sent her zipping the rope it then stopped. She looked around and walked over to a picture of her, Riku, Sora, and Kairi "you' know I don't like it when my puppets run away" Larxene said walking out from the shadows "I wont let you hurt Riku" Turin said with clenched teeth "now now dear……..but I know what I could do, I could let the darkness eat him away" Larxene said with a smile "no I wont let you hurt him" she said turning around "my my the witch is in love" Larxene teased "I wont let you boss me around anymore Larxene" Turin said persistent to get her way "what are you going to do to me?" Larxene laughed "im going to do what I do best ……….music" she said "music….ha ha ha what a pathetic loser "Larxene laughed. Turin then picked up a flute and played it "nice try but…..but…aahhhh what is this!?" Larxene yelled not being able to move "its called music" Turin said walking over, she then kicked Larxene "go away Larxene!" she yelled "fine I will but I will be back" Larxene said fading away, Turin then walked over to the bucket and left. She then saw Riku and jumped down running past him, holding her tears "Turin!" Riku called, she just kept running until she got outside "oh no the light……I've gotta hide" she said running towards a place were there was light and darkness "much better" she sighed. For you see if Turin touched the light or the dark she would disappear so she had to be in both like if it was sunny out she would were a black jacket and sunglasses if it was rainy she would need to find light.

Listen to kingdom hearts passion synthesia (kyle landry)

She then went over to a piano and started to play it out. She would play music if she had a hard time.

With riku

He then heard someone playing the piano "what's that ….noise?" Riku asked Sora "I don't know …..hey lets go check it out" Sora said running out the cave. Riku then ran to were the noise was and he saw Turin playing the piano "Turin?…..were did you learn to play like that?" Riku asked "I learned it myself no one taught me "well it was pretty good……….wanna fight me?" Riku asked "sure I could try" she said as if she had never fought anyone, she then pulled out her flute and blew a really high note, Riku held his hands against his ears, she then went up and jumped on to thin air, Riku looked around wondering were she was, she then jumped down behind him and kept hitting him until they were at the edge of the hill side thing, "prepare to get soaked " she said, Riku looked mortified he looked down at the water then back at Turin "no no no" he whispered, "hhhmmm let me think" she then pushed him of "oops to late" she said jumping down . Turin then saw the sun was setting down "I gotta find light! Riku do you know were there's light when the sun sets!?" Turin asked "uummmm I think the only place is at the town" Riku said thinking he then looked back not seeing Turin, "Turin!" he yelled "meet you at the town!" she yelled getting in a boat.

* * *

Ok anybody if you want something to happen or want to ad something you just review ok, thank you for reading, also the next chapter kairi comes bye r&r


End file.
